The following description relates to an anti-rotation device, and in particular, an anti-rotation device for a steering column.
Anti-rotation pins may be used in the automotive industry as a means of maintaining a steering shaft orientation after assembly of the steering column to a vehicle until the steering column, shaft, and driveline connections have been completed. Some known anti-rotation pins include plastic inserts, which may create high “push in” and/or “pull out” efforts when installing and/or removing the pin from the column, due to interface edges on interacting components.
Anti-rotation devices heretofore have been difficult to remove easily from a column jacket without concern of sharp jacket edges along a perimeter of an anti-rotation pin's interacting component.